Electric motors that are reversible in their direction of rotation are used in many fields of application, for example in motor vehicles as two-directional pumps for conveying washer fluid of a washer system, as drive motors for door locks and/or door locking mechanisms, drives for roller blinds on side and rear windows, steering column adjustment, seat adjustment. For this purpose, it is customary in the related art to use a transistor full bridge circuit. This is made up of four transistors, which are situated in series in the bridge branches, the motor switchable in its direction of rotation being situated in the bridge cross branch. Another transistor is situated in the mass circuit as reverse polarity protection. In such full bridge circuits, short circuit protection to battery and ground is implemented via the use of so-called smart drivers.
These specific embodiments have the disadvantage of being expensive.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical full bridge circuit configuration of the species, which allows for the desired reversal of the direction of rotation of the electric motor, and which combines a clearly more cost-effective manufacture with an absence of functional limitations compared to the known related art.